There has been achieved or proposed a technique regarding a multi-screen display. The technique performs multiple decoding on a plurality of streams from a broadcast and a network and displays a plurality of images obtained by the multiple decoding on one display.
For example, the plurality of images is displayed in the form of a so-called Picture in Picture (PinP). This allows a user to view an image in a program of a certain channel largely displayed in a main screen while viewing an image in a program of another channel displayed small in a sub screen. Alternatively, for example, images in programs of different channels are displayed side by side on a right half and a left half of a display. This allows the user to simultaneously view the images in the programs of the two channels. For example, in the case where a display in a multi-screen is instructed in a usual display state, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique that can quickly switch the display to the multi-screen.